GalNet/3304/January
05 JAN Galactic News: Alliance Campaign Concludes The Alliance has announced that its operation to reclaim the supply lines connecting its California Nebula bases with the core systems has reached a successful conclusion. The campaign received the support of hundreds of independent pilots, who eliminated the pirates targeting the supply lines and recovered escape pods from ships destroyed by the agitators. Those rescued from the shipwrecks are now recovering at Darwin Research Facility. As the campaign drew to a close, the Alliance released a statement: “We are immeasurably grateful to those who participated in this operation – you have saved our allies from a terrible fate.” “A pertinent question remains unanswered, however. Where did these criminals come from? Alliance intelligence has surmised that they may have been driven out of their home systems by a second group of agitators. If this is the case, this latter group could represent an even greater threat to civilised space.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Darwin Research Facility in the California Sector BV-Y c7 system. Community Goal: Dionysus Rising Sirius Inc has announced plans to construct a flight-operations megaship in the 42 n Persei system, which occupies a strategic position on the route to Maia. The vessel, which will be named the Dionysus, will dramatically improve services in 42 n Persei. Senior Aide Humberto Guthrie, speaking on behalf of Sirius Inc, released the following statement: “We are disturbed by recent events in the Pleiades and the vulnerability of our systems. If the superpowers cannot protect us, we will protect ourselves.” In support of this campaign, Sirius Inc has placed an open order for various commodities, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these goods to Green Enterprise in the Ngalia system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those delivering commodities to Green Enterprise can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 4th of January 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 12 JAN One Year On It has now been a year since the Thargoids returned to human-occupied space, and in that time they have become increasingly aggressive, their hostility culminating in starport attacks in the Pleiades Nebula. Now that the Thargoids’ intentions have been made clear, the question many are asking is “what can we do?” Outspoken political commentator Daxton Sung offered the following analysis: “The situation continues to escalate and our leaders continue to offer the same tired platitudes – militaristic bombast from Hudson, noncommittal banalities from Lavigny-Duval and earnest sympathising from Mahon. It’s clear that they have no idea how to counter the Thargoid threat, beyond pumping more money into Aegis’s weapons programme.” The Liberation of HIP 17692 In a move that has come as a surprise to many, the Empire and Federation have announced a joint initiative to counter Thargoid activity in the HIP 17692 system. The two-pronged operation will seek to reduce the Thargoid presence in the region, and to recover personal effects, data and people from Thargoid attack sites in HIP 17692. The Merope Expeditionary Fleet has been authorised to oversee the combat operation, while The Pleiades Resource Enterprise has been charged with coordinating the rescue initiative. Pilots who support these campaigns will be eligible for substantial rewards. Following the announcement, Admiral Denton Patreus released the following statement: “Starports throughout the Pleiades have been attacked. Thousands of lives have been lost. And we have failed to deliver an effective response. That changes now.” “This is your chance to deliver a message to our enemies – to tell them that we will not yield and we will not break. We will fight!” The campaign begins on the 11th of January 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Sirius Inc Campaign Concludes Sirius Inc has announced that its construction initiative has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the campaign by delivering commodities to Green Enterprise in the Ngalia system, and by eliminating agitators in Ngalia, thereby ensuring the safety of traders contributing to the initiative. Sirius Inc has extended its gratitude to those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Green Enterprise in the Ngalia system. 13 JAN New Technology from Aegis Aegis has expanded its roster of anti-Thargoid technologies with a new device – the decontamination limpet. The device is specifically designed to counter the caustic properties of Thargoid missiles. In a statement, an Aegis spokesperson said: “As we know, the Thargoids’ enzyme missiles are particularly dangerous because of the caustic damage they inflict. The decontamination limpet is designed to address this by stripping the corrosive enzymes from a ship’s hull while also performing limited repairs.” “We have rigorously field tested the device and are confident that it will give pilots a distinct defensive advantage.” The decontamination limpet can be purchased from planetary bases with military, high-tech, refinery, industrial or extraction-level economies. Thargoid Assault Continues Reed's Rest in Merope and Obsidian Orbital in Maia are the latest starports to be targeted by the Thargoids. Authorities in the affected systems have appealed to independent pilots to deliver foods, water, basic medicines and natural fabrics, and to evacuate civilians from the pertinent starports. The attack against Obsidian Orbital is likely to dismay the galactic community, as the starport – the result of a community initiative involving thousands of pilots – is seen by many as a symbol of unity. 19 JAN Simbad Regime Campaign The Simbad Regime was established over a year ago, and has enjoyed consistent growth with the support of Commanders across the galaxy. Now the group has announced plans to construct a new asteroid base among the rings of Nu Tauri 5. In support of this goal, the Simbad Regime has placed an open order for quantities of explosives, beryllium, aluminium and tea. A spokesperson for the organisation released the following statement: “In order to secure the support of the galactic community, we are offering generous rewards to pilots who deliver materials to Parmitano Terminal in the Nu Tauri system.” The campaign begins on the 18th of January 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Eliminating Slavers in Guuguyni Princess Aisling Duval has announced plans to fund a peacekeeping operation in the Guuguyni system. The operation's primary purpose is to neutralise an illegal slave-trading ring in the region. Princess Duval released the following statement, elaborating on the nature of the campaign: "Illegal slavery is an abhorrent practice that negates its victim's fundamental human rights. The amoral profiteers operating in Guuguyni must be stopped." The Guuguyni Empire Consulate has been authorised to oversee the campaign, and has pledged to reward pilots who hand in bounty vouchers at Shen Terminal in the Guuguyni system. The campaign begins on the 18th of January 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. HIP 17692 Operation Concludes Admiral Denton Patreus has announced that the joint Federal-Imperial operation in the HIP 17692 system has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of pilots supported the campaign by eliminating Thargoids in the system and by rescuing people from Thargoid attack sites. Those rescued during the operation are now recovering at Blackmount Orbital. As the campaign drew to a close, Admiral Denton Patreus released the following statement: “This campaign would not have succeeded without the support of the galaxy’s independent combat pilots, to whom we all owe a debt of gratitude. Thanks are also due to the Merope Expeditionary Fleet and the Pleiades Resource Enterprise for coordinating the campaign. But while we may have won the battle, we still have a long way to go if we are to liberate our galaxy from this alien menace.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Blackmount Orbital in the HIP 17692 system. 26 JAN Starport Attacks Continue Two further starports have fallen prey to Thargoid attack: Kipling Orbital in the Pleiades Sector KC-V C2-11 and Malthus Terminal in the Pleiades Sector HR-W D1-41. As with previous Thargoid assaults, the attacks have caused significant damage and resulted in huge numbers of casualties. A member of starport personnel at Kipling Orbital offered the following: “It seems the Thargoids are sweeping the region, moving slowly in the direction of the core systems. But why?” Authorities in the affected systems have issued requests for help, imploring independent pilots to deliver aid and evacuate civilians. Aisling Duval Campaign Concludes Representatives of Princess Aisling Duval have announced that the Princess’s anti-slavery campaign in the Guuguyni system has come to a successful conclusion. Hundreds of independent combat pilots supported the initiative, taking to their ships to neutralise the slave traders operating in the region. As the campaign drew to a close, Princess Duval released the following statement: “I am immeasurably grateful to those who supported this campaign. You have saved hundreds of people from a life of misery.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Shen Terminal in the Guuguyni system. Restoring Order in Wangal Authorities in the Wangal system have reported a sharp increase in the number of criminals operating in the area. Reports indicate that the agitators are attacking pilots travelling in the system, disrupting trade and generally causing discord. To counter this threat, Angeli Imperial Enterprises has placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Nelder City. The campaign begins on the 25th of January 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Simbad Regime Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the Simbad Regime has announced that its appeal for construction materials has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. This has resulted in a massive influx of deliveries to Parmitano Terminal, the organisation’s base of operations. The spokesperson went on to say: “The Simbad Regime would like to thank all the Commanders who supported this project, and to invite the galactic community to visit our new base, once it is complete.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Parmitano Terminal in the Nu Tauri system. A Vintage to Remember Angeli Imperial Enterprises has announced an initiative to construct an orbital family restaurant in the Wangal system. The eatery, which will be named DaMorg's Bar and BBQ, will allow spacers to enjoy the finest food and drinks that Wangal has to offer. In support of this initiative, Angeli Imperial Enterprises has issued an open order for various construction and outfitting materials, and has pledged to pay well above the market rate for these commodities. Independent pilots who want to support the initiative are instructed to deliver the requested goods to Nelder City in the Wangal system. A spokesperson for Angeli Imperial Enterprises released the following statement: "We are eager to share our fine produce with the galaxy at large. 'When there is plenty of wine, sorrow and worry take wing.' Let's bring that joy to Wangal…and beyond!" The campaign begins on the 25th January 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Category:GalNet